For a period of about three weeks in June and July, a CCD detector developed by Walter Phillips, Martin Stanton, Alex Stuart and Daniel O'Mara at Brandeis University was tested at BL1-SAD. This detector had an active area of l00mm x 100 mm, and 1024x l024 pixels, and it is quite similar to a detector that is now being manufactured commercially by Area Detector Systems Corp. Significant software modifications were made to coordinate the computer controlling the CCD with the computer controlling the beamline. The CCD was used to collect MAD data from an Os derivative of Human Cytomegalovirus Protease and from possible cytochrome reductase derivatives. The new system for mounting sample crystals in gasses at high pressure, was used in conjunction for a number of anomalous scattering experiments using Kr gas. A partial data set was near the Kr K edge was collected from a crystal of Green Fluorescent Protein (GFP). The CCD detector system worked very well.